


home (i'm yours)

by startlino



Series: it's easy to love you another day, sunshine [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Cuddles, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, a lot of kisses, chan thinks hes straight whos gonna tell him, guitarist jisung, just them famous, no angst just a confused and tired chan, very minor seungbin and hyunlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startlino/pseuds/startlino
Summary: jisung came in taking off his jacket and placing on the couch, as if he really was in his own home."you should take a shower. i'll wait in bed, okay?" he said already heading towards chan's room."you make it look like we're gonna fuck after i finish," chan answered smiling.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: it's easy to love you another day, sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848286
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	home (i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninetyfivez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyfivez/gifts).



> finally wrote something without angst yeet. lets all forget sadness exists for a moment and just vibe (ˊᗜˋ*)
> 
> so, this friend right here is just soft... mostly them being cute and their bffs helping they figure their shit out. hopefully its not so bad :(
> 
> the title of this fic really explains a lot, if i say anything else it might ruin the experience (?) hahaha you'll see
> 
> sorry if you find any mistakes and my english isn't perfect. forgive me.
> 
> for the only 2 chansungers out there i see you! you're not alone!
> 
> happy birthday to my bb jisung biased entering her 20s i love you so much

it was late.

chan knew it was late, but he was used to it by now. he looked at the clock hanging on the wall and... 3:25am.

it's not like he's usually asleep around this time at night or something, but he's definitely feeling more tired today.

maybe he should give up and leave everything for tomorrow. he couldn’t focus on anything else anymore, his stomach snoring lightly reminding him that his last meal was long ago. he couldn't translate the lyrics of the song in front of him, he couldn't find a good rhyme in english that could give the same meaning in korean. a few hours ago he hadn't been able to finish one of the songs he was producing too. chan was feeling like shit and thinking a lot.

it happens sometimes, creative process is difficult. he was definitely going through a slump and couldn't get back to his normal self. writer's block is a bitch.

around him everything was softer than the whole mess inside his head. it wasn't so cold, but he should have brought his coat anyway. the sound of a guitar was playing very softly behind him, a reminder that he wasn't alone.

oh, _right_. jisung was with him, playing and singing a song chan knew very well.

  
_another summer day_  
_has come and gone away_  
_in paris and rome_  
_but i want to go home_

_may be surrounded by_  
_a million people i_  
_still feel all alone_  
_just wanna go home_  
_oh i miss you, you know_

  
_home_ by michael bublé is a song that brings so many good feelings to chan. reminds him of his hometown and also reminds him of jisung, the boy was always humming a song everywhere he went.

chan always loved hearing jisung sing and his composed songs are just impressive. his voice is sweet, calm and gives the feeling that everything is going to be fine. by his side, he felt less lonely in the studio so late.

honestly, chan was also pressuring himself because jisung should go home, rest and sleep as soon as possible. being the brat he is, jisung said he would, but only when chan goes too. of course he's grateful for the support, but he also feels bad. he's supposed to make sure jisung's always healthy, safe and mostly fine or else chan starts worrying too much.

if he at least managed to finish translating the song, everything would be fine. but he wasn't liking any final results. chan loves what he does, producing and working with music it's what he dreamed of since he was a little boy. but right now, he felt tired. not every day is perfect, not always everything goes as planned, and it's okay, but he still pressures himself too much.

what if he changes " _anywhere_ " to " _everywhere_ "? it might sound better but... now everything he can think about seems _stupid_ , wrong and...

chan suddenly felt two hands touch his shoulders, massaging them, releasing a tension he hadn't even realized was there. then, he saw jisung's face at his side staring at him, giving a small smile. his presence being like a sunshine.

"you can finish tomorrow, you know?", jisung whispered. he moved his hands and wrapped his arms around chan's chest, hugging him tightly and placing his chin on chan's shoulder as well. "enough for today, hyung. don't you think? i said i would wait for you but you're obviously exhausted. tomorrow i'll help you".

chan closed his eyes, he couldn't even finish a song properly. great. it wasn't the first day this happened and it wouldn't be the last. he hates the feeling, makes him question all his choices so far. chan put his hands over jisung's, responding the affection and letting the boy hug him.

"changbin will be disappointed with me", he said, putting some of his insecurities out. maybe jisung had that power over him, he felt comfortable enough to speak them out loud.

"i can assure you changbin won't be disappointed. in fact, if i tell him i made you go home a little earlier, he might thank me", jisung said smiling and quietly as if he was telling a secret.

chan smiled too and considered going home but...

"i don't wanna go home alone, sleep alone. i just want to finish everything i have to do first", he admitted. chan was feeling like an idiot, he should behave like the oldest but here he was, more vulnerable than ever.

"i can sleep with you today. just _please_ , let's go home", jisung was begging at this point, giving chan the biggest puppy eyes he has ever seen. and okay, the truth is... chan can't say no to the boy.

he took one of jisung's hand and kissed it, showing somehow how grateful he was for having him right now. he slowly got up from the chair and took his keys, as well as his laptop and his bag, sighing.

"alright, let's go", he wouldn't be able to finish everything today anyway, he thought comforting himself.

~

when they arrived everything looked the same for chan, he barely stays at home as the workaholic he is. and just like many times, jisung would sleep at chan's house that night. chan should probably give him a key or something.

jisung came in taking off his jacket and placing on the couch, as if he really was in his own home.

"you should take a shower. i'll wait in bed, okay?", he said already heading towards chan's room.

"you make it look like we're gonna fuck after i finish", chan answered smiling.

"oh no, only if you want baby", jisung replied back smiling and entered the room just like that. he was joking, obviously he was joking. they always played with each other. but why did his heart beat faster?

_get yourself together, chan._

when he finally got out of the bathroom, his phone showed... 4:19am. it was really late and he didn't feel sleepy at all, but he promised han jisung he would rest.

the boy was lying on his bed, apparently sleeping for a few minutes already and chan could just stare. he was so cute while sleeping. his cheeks were touching the pillow and looking even bigger there. chan thought he was the cutest.

_what was wrong with him today?_

he sat on the bed slowly hoping not to wake the youngest, but it was all for nothing because he was already moving and scratching his eyes, confused.

"hyung?", jisung said quietly, his voice hoarse from sleeping.

"it's me, jisungie. you can go back to sleep", he replied stroking jisung's hair.

"cuddle me", he demanded. chan thought he was really cute and again he couldn't say no to him. but it's normal to find friends cute, right? and it's also pretty normal to hug them while sleeping, right?

yeah, probably. chan hugged him tight and tried closing his eyes to sleep. jisung was so warm, he felt at home. it's not like they haven't done this before, but chan was feeling more sensitive today. he could feel jisung breathing, calm and deep, with the way they were lying so close together. the feeling is really like being at _home_.

he was tired, that was all. he needed sleep.

~

after a few days trying to finish and translate the song, he finally made it. jisung was happy with the result, changbin also just praised him. so chan was finally able to settle down hearing the final opinions of his teammates.

jisung once again went to his home, they were exhausted after a full day producing. it wasn't too late this time, so jisung suggested an idea that made chan kinda worried.

"let's watch a horror movie today, hyung? seems like forever since i saw one", he asked, sitting on the couch looking for something on the tv. apparently he didn't find anything good enough.

chan, who was making fairy bread for the two of them, froze for a second.

here's the thing about chan and horror movies: he never _really_ saw a horror movie from beginning to end. his parents never thought he had a need for it and, as he grew up, he also had no interest. being even more honest... he was like a scared cat.

he knew that jisung and minho always watched together and enjoyed too, but he never expected jisung asking him to see one soon. chan couldn't just say _hey jisung so... i'm a coward and i'm afraid to watch a simple horror movie._ of course not. he could take some jump scares, right? it's not like he's going to die or be traumatized forever if he sees one now, as an adult.

so, as the grown up he is, he answered jisung as naturally as possible, even though he took a few seconds having a crisis.

"sure, why not? you choose", he replied, and continued making his meal. he wasn't that scared, he was completely fine _thank you very much._

after jisung spent a good time trying to find something good on netflix, they were finally lying on the couch and ready for the session to begin.

"hey, are you okay? you're a little cold", jisung asked touching his arms and then his hands to check.

"i'm fine, sungie. it's winter, of course i'm cold. i'll get us a blanket", chan replied getting up and going to his room. the film had already started.

"don't take too long. there may be a nun in the hall, we never know", jisung joked. _wonderful_ , chan thought and laughed playing along.

when he returned, with a huge blanket, jisung ran to cuddle him. with jisung, maybe there was no reason to be afraid after all.

the movie was cute, really good. it even had a story behind all the misfortunes that were most likely to happen soon. didn't seem that a demon could appear at any time. not what he expected from a horror movie.

and maybe he thought that too soon because right after... a horrible creature appeared on the screen. definitely the son or cousin of the devil, something like that. probably one of the ugliest things chan has ever seen. his heart was racing, but jisung was back hugging him and chan was ashamed of looking scared.

"hyung? why are you shaking?", jisung asked and looked for some expression on chan's face. he was trying to demonstrate that he wasn't fully hating the experience of watching spirits, ghosts, _whatever_ but it was so difficult. "are you scared?" jisung asked again, his mouth with a small smile.

" _no_. of course i'm not. what makes you think that?", he replied looking anywhere but the tv screen or jisung's face.

"you're so cute", jisung replied. now chan's heart was beating ten times faster mostly because of this boy. jisung then took his cold hand and held tightly. "wanna watch something else? not everyone likes and..."

"no, no. let's continue, the movie's great. i just felt sorry for the girl, she shouldn't have died so brutally. spirits are cruel", chan replied, he was doing a good job watching for the first time, he tried to convince himself.

jisung started laughing again, and chan laughed too because the boy's laugh is contagious and makes him happy.

the movie went on and was probably at the end, because it was getting uglier. chan was nervous, his thing was like... _the avengers._

jisung again realized that chan was feeling uneasy. after all, their bodies were fully bonded, jisung hugged chan's waist and his mouth was close to his neck.

then he turned around and looked for an expression that would show how much chan really liked or not watching the movie. he apparently realized how scared chan was now, as he started to smile and hold his face with both hands.

"look at me", jisung said, and chan was embarrassed. he just wanted to look brave. "i know how to calm you down a bit, but you need to focus on me".

chan looked at him. sometimes looking down because he was a very shy person even if he doesn't seems like it.

and out of nowhere, he felt jisung's lips touch his softly. jisung was _kissing_ him. oh god.

suddenly, chan couldn't think of anything but... han jisung. he started to respond to the kiss slowly, still confused. jisung's hands was on his waist and even more noticeable now.

chan was almost sure that some demon was screaming on the tv, but jisung was kissing him and nothing else mattered. jisung started holding his face with both hands while placing sweet kisses to his mouth, to his cheek and also his neck. chan wasn't afraid of the stupid horror movie anymore. he was afraid of something else...

to fall in love.

jisung slowly separated. everything must not have lasted more than 10 seconds, even though for chan seemed so long. he didn't know how to act, what to say. there was something else he had never done, along with never watching these movies...

kissing boys.

he knew that jisung was gay, and he thought he was very much straight, but apparently not. _fuck._

"don't look at me like that. i was just distracting you so you wouldn't die. did it work?", jisung was laughing while chan was having a gay crisis. he couldn't believe this boy.

"i... think so. sorry sungie, i'm not like minho. i don't think i can watch these types of movies", chan replied trying not to think too much, or to not make a big deal of everything that happened so fast.

"it's okay, baby. you should've told me. we could watch an anime", he replied running a hand through chan's hair.

"i wanted to watch something you like", chan pouted.

"you know what i like? being with you", jisung replied, kissing the tip chan's nose. chan couldn't say if he had a meaning behind it, he never thought of jisung as anything more than friends, and now he was thinking many more things with jisung. a lot of non straight thoughts too.

jisung was cute, but he was also very attractive. chan thought he was straight but he wasn't blind. and the kisses really did a thing to his heart, to his body.

the film was over. the credit scene was going on while jisung was taking care of him, calling him baby. everything too sweet to be true.

"let's watch demon slayer, i know you wanted for a while now. i'll get something else for us to eat first", jisung finished while going to the kitchen.

chan was fucked.

~

the next day, chan went to work out with changbin. a routine of the two, nothing really unusual. but chan was losing his mind and who better than your best friend to give you love advice?

"binnie", chan called him, a little nervous. he didn't even know how to put his thoughts in order and explain.

changbin just made a noise so that chan could understand he was listening. he was too busy picking up a weight with each hand, chan almost felt bad for disturbing such an important task.

"i think i like jisung", chan said it all at once, sweat running down his forehead after finishing a session. the scenario was funny for a love confession.

"no way", changbin replied, not even interrupting his exercise.

"what do you _mean_?", chan was so confused now.

changbin put the weights on the floor with a sigh, apparently decided to give full attention to his lost best friend.

"i've known for years. you found out recently?", he replied, laughing at chan's misery.

"what the _hell_ you're talking about? i didn't even know i was gay and you're telling me you already _knew_ i liked boys and especially jisung?", chan replied in disbelief. must be a fucking joke.

"why do you think you were never happy with a girl?", changbin asked.

well, makes sense. chan had always dated several girls but it wasn't really good, which is why he always ended after a while. he didn't really imagined that was the reason. he's the biggest idiot alive.

"what can i say? i've known you almost since we were months old, i'm pretty sure we already communicated by baby screams", changbin finished, laughing. 

chan laughed too, but he was so... nervous. even his best friend knew of his hidden feelings. what if jisung didn't like him back? he didn't want to ruin his friendship with the precious boy. the three had a group called 3racha and chan gave his life for what they built together. he couldn't screw it up.

"how did you know you loved seungmin? you just accepted your feelings and confessed?", chan asked. changbin and seungmin have been dating for years now, he must know how to help him.

"to be honest, i don't know. everything has always been really easy with seungmin, we were together all the time and i noticed the way i started looking at him. i could thank minho forever for introducing me to the love of my life", chan laughed at that. changbin is a romantic, so _boring_. "one day he kissed me and the two of us just knew. you don't have to feel lost, i know you've always thought something your whole life and now it feels like everything has changed... but you're still chan, jisung is still jisung, you're just in love with him. so try to be honest and see what happens", changbin said sitting next to chan.

"what if he hates me?", he could cry thinking about this option for fuck's sake. 

"now you're just saying nonsense. if you love jisung, you know him. and if you know him, you also know that he's incapable to hate you", changbin replied softly. " _we_ are incapable to hate you. we're nothing without you. we can fill what's missing for each other, remember? and jisung can do that with you in other way. tell him how you feel", his look now showing how worried he was.

maybe changbin was right. chan has to confess, he just didn't know how to go to him and say _oh hey jisung, the kiss you gave me as a joke totally changed my life._

"everything will be fine. trust me, okay? just tell him", changbin said putting his hand on chan's shoulder. "now let's work out, that's why we're here, right?"

"thanks for everything always, binnie", chan replied, putting his arms around him. not so much because they were both sweating. talking to his best friend always helped him. "i think i have to run, an hour at least", he said, going to the treadmill.

honestly, he was worried that everything wasn't going to end up as well as it did for changbin and seungmin, but he had to try. jisung has always been honest with him, he should be too.

~

jisung looked in the mirror, he looked good. he put his favorite shirt over a jacket, ripped blue jeans and of course his white beanie. being comfortable is the most fashionable a person can be, right?

he was going to meet one of his favorite people in the world... felix. it had been a while, and he missed being with him all the time. they decided to meet at a cafe nearby, one that jisung wanted to go for a long time but was busy with his music and projects.

getting there, he managed to recognize the boy right away, his pink but soft hair doesn't make him go unnoticed. he was beautiful, more beautiful than ever. he wasn't with make up so jisung could see all his freckles. cute.

felix ordered a latte and a piece of rainbow cake. jisung ordered an iced americano and of course, a piece of cheesecake. a date with his best friend and also get to eat his favorite cake? nothing could ruin his day.

they updated themselves, some news here and there, felix always asking how jisung really was, how his work was going too. and jisung felt he needed to tell him an important fact.

jisung was in love, but he wasn't in love with anyone. he was in love with bang chan. christopher. his friend, teammate and also as far as he knows... straight. what are the chances? he was an idiot.

but jisung was lost and just accepted his fate. he was completely whipped by the eldest. he almost didn't care to show how much he really loved chan. but he also knew chan didn't feel the same way.

felix had known this for a long time, he knew how much jisung suffered in secret sometimes, but what really happened is that jisung had probably ruined everything. two days ago, he hadn't been able to hold himself and kissed chan in the middle of a horror movie. of course there was a whole context and jisung really wanted to distract him, but he shouldn't have done that.

"yeah, you're definitely stupid. you should have told him long ago. now he'll just think it was an excuse, and you'll keep hiding", felix replied. "and also, you know that chan never watched horror movies, right?", felix was chan's childhood friend, they both grew up in australia and of course they knew each other very well. but jisung never thought that chan... _great._

"that's awesome, now i know i fucked up twice", jisung replied, putting his hands over his face, he heard felix laughing in front of him.

"you shouldn't hide your feelings from him, he has to know that you like him, sungie. chan is a very good person, he'll understand you. you two are together daily, so you know that more than anyone", felix said, his gaze worried about his friend.

"i think i need to apologize for the kiss, i don't know what happened to me that day. he was just so cute, and he looked scared...", felix made a face at him, like he was sick.

"when did you get so boring?", he asked, now smiling.

"you say that because you're dating. how's hyunjin?", jisung genuinely wanted to know, the two of them were dating for a while and were... kind of cute, he had to admit.

"he's fine, we're fine", it was so obvious that the boy was in love, his smile didn't deny anything. at least one relationship is going well. "we're thinking about adopting a dog together, we're going to be parents. hyunjin wants to call him kkami".

oh my god. good to know hyunjin is still a fool. "tell hyunjin he should give his dog a better name", jisung replied, laughing. "i'm joking. that's so unbelievable sweet. it's annoying, please stop you two", felix laughed at that, almost choking with his cake. "i'm so happy for you, lix", and he really was, it was great to see the boy so smiley.

felix gave him a very tight hug, jisung thought he was going to die. but actually he loved the feeling. felix also always liked skinship so jisung was used to it.

"tell him. you and channie can figure things out together. stop complicating everything, okay? i love you so much", felix said softly. for real, there's no better company than him.

"i love you more", jisung replied smiling, hugging him back. things could be simple, he just had to tell. chan would understand, right? he didn't want to leave things weird between them, he just wanted to remain honest with him. there was no way everything would end up as good as it did for felix and hyunjin, but at least he had to confess.

jisung always asked to cuddle him. he always wrote songs for him and chan edited them without even knowing it was for him. jisung always called him sweet nicknames because that's what his stupid and passionate brain told him to do, and chan never complained about any of that. chan wouldn't hate him, jisung was hopeful.

~

jisung was at chan's house again, and more decided than ever to apologize and confess his unrequited love.

he, chan and changbin spent the day busy as always, chan was quieter than usual, which made jisung feed his negative thoughts and confirm he really messed up by kissing him. and on top of that, changbin didn't know what happened and jisung felt bad for leaving things already different between them.

getting there, he couldn't help but notice first the ukulele on top of chan's couch.

"hey, hadn't you lost your ukulele? finally found it?", jisung asked laughing, chan had been looking for the instrument for months.

"oh no, i had to buy another one. i couldn't find the old one, and i had some music ideas to do with it", chan replied.

"i see", he said thoughtfully. honestly, he was just making small talk because he was nervous, his hands were cold, shaking but he wanted to get this over with.

he had already debated with himself for a few days, he had already spoken to felix. he always acted confident but at this very moment he just wanted to hide and...

"channie, i have something to tell you", jisung said quickly, chan stopped looking at his phone immediately, his gaze suddenly curious and tense at the same time.

"what's wrong?", chan asked, tilting his body. "is the beat, isn't it? i told you and changbin it was bad and that i should fix it but you two insisted that..."

"shut up, it's nothing like that", he said, uneasy. chan was both so confident and insecure about his works but right now he had to speak everything before he lost the courage. he would deal with his insecure ass later.

"i wanted to apologize to you. that day watching the movie i kissed you but i know i shouldn't have done that without asking first and i don't want you to get anything wrong", jisung said slowly, unable to look into chan's eyes.

chan took a while to answer, he seemed to be thinking and jisung was getting even more nervous.

"so... you're saying it didn't mean anything?", chan replied, serious.

now is the part where everything gets difficult, jisung had to be even more sincere.

"it meant to me, because i like you, chan. like... i really do. i know i shouldn't and i've tried to stop before, but it doesn't work like that. i never wanted to ruin anything but, i feel like i need to tell you the truth", jisung finished, sighing. he felt he hadn't breathed during the entire speech.

chan was silent again. seemes like he's silent for _minutes_ already.

so jisung decided to look him in the eye. yeah, he was definitely serious. too serious. should he be worried?

"jisung", he said. "i don't know what to say... you ruined everything, really. i'm so upset. it wasn't supposed to be like this".

fuck. it can't be.

his head was suddenly full of thoughts and his heart was beating too fast. his worst nightmare was really coming true and chan would really hate him. he couldn't believe it.

chan had never spoken to him like that. he wasn't prepared for such a bad reaction and...

"jisung", he said again. "sung, jisungie. you ruined everything. i was going to confess to you first", he pouted.

" _what?_ ", he replied, almost angry. "stop treating everything as a joke. i really like you, chan. i'm not kidding".

"i'm not _kidding_ either", chan said laughing, placing his hands over his face. "i wasn't just going to talk to you. in fact, i had something... prepared", he said, looking embarrassed.

what the fuck? something prepared? so... maybe, he didn't hate jisung.

chan? _liking_ him? it was too good to be true. he felt like an idiot for almost getting mad out of nowhere, but jisung truly couldn't believe it.

"are you serious?", jisung asked, his mouth forming a smile. "what were you going to do?"

chan kept smiling next to him and was looking at the floor. he seemed to think whether or not he should speak the truth about what he thought for jisung, but suddenly he was heading towards his ukulele.

"you know i'm a singer, right?", chan said, his smile never leaving his face. "i was going to sing something for you but like i said you ruined _everything_ ".

oh no.

jisung couldn't stop laughing too. this is very much a chan thing to do.

"you're an idiot. but well, now i want the show", jisung said playful.

chan was standing, thinking. _cute._

"mmm okay, but you have to remember... in the end, you asked for it", chan warned laughing. he was so shy and jisung could see clearly.

then he sat down again next to jisung with his ukulele in hand, making noises possibly trying to shake away his nervousness. he started to play it softly.

jisung knew the tune, it was too familiar.

_well you done done me and you bet i felt it_  
_i tried to be chill but you're so hot that i melted_  
_i fell right through the cracks_  
_and now i'm trying to get baaaack_

he should have imagined sooner, seriously. _i'm yours_ is probably the only song chan can play on the instrument.

he's so cute, jisung thought he was going to die. chan looked like a child, excited and shy while singing like an angel. chan's voice always did a thing with him, never failed to calm him down or to make him smile. that's literally how he was now... he couldn't stop smiling and thinking about how unbelievable everything was.

he never thought chan could feel the same, but now he's here listening to chan sing a cheesy song for him. and worse of all, he was loving it, because everything chan does is perfect.

chan sang until the chorus of the song and ended it completely shy and embarrassed.

"you're so romantic", jisung said smiling, making fun of him and getting closer. now that he was more confident and calm, he looked into chan's eyes. "you really like me?"

"wasn't the music enough?", chan asked. "when you kissed me, it was like i woke up and finally could see how much i love and care about you. so... yeah, you don't have to apologize for the kiss i think", his hands were cold, jisung noticed as soon as he touched them.

"so... you're really _mine_ like the song says, huh?", he asked, they couldn't stop laughing together. everything was so sweet.

"i mean, only if you want", chan said placing his hand on jisung's face, his eyes shining bright.

"kiss me", jisung finally demanded.

even though that day jisung had kissed him for a very short time, he never stopped thinking about chan's lips. for years jisung had imagined something similar to this, where chan also loved him and kissed him and everything was really happening.

chan held jisung's chin with his fingertips, all the shyness seemed to be gone and he seemed more at ease knowing his feelings were mutual.

he gave jisung a peck, teasing him. then he kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek and finally started kissing his lips properly. chan kissed him as if he really wanted to prove how much he liked him and jisung tried his best to return the same way.

slowly they laid on the couch, getting lost in the taste of each other's mouth. jisung was on top of him soon while chan held his waist, squeezing tight. the feeling was so good and jisung couldn't contain his noises to himself. chan bit jisung's lip and jisung let out a small groan.

"you're liking this a little too much", chan couldn't help but giggle. chan stroked his hair and his neck, looking at him as if he were the only person in the world. jisung's in love for sure.

he leaned over kissing chan again in response, opening his mouth wider. the kiss was getting messy but jisung didn't care, he was eager. being brave enough he slowly put his hand under chan's shirt, and carefully slid to his chest, taking his time.

"jisung", chan called him trying to stop the kiss. "as much as i would love to fuck you right now, we should stop. let's take it slow, baby".

chan was just playing with him at this point.

"you can't tell me we shoudn't fuck and call me baby at the same time", jisung pouted.

"i'm sorry, baby", chan said letting out another giggle and giving him a short kiss. "but, everything is still kind of new to me and i want everything to be special and good for you, so don't look at me like that. i'll give you all the kisses you want".

and chan didn't seem to be lying because he started kissing jisung again after his speech. chan tasted so sweet, jisung could kiss him forever. as much as they always cuddled and were affectionate to each other, now they were in love and everything feels different.

jisung separated this time, his lips felt swollen from kissing for so long. he placed a kiss on chan's neck, hugging him tight. he loved chan, he loved his _boyfriend._

"i'm so happy", jisung confessed. just an hour ago he was just hoping for the best.

"me too, baby. i wanna make you even happier though", chan replied smiling.

if only he knew that all those years, since the very first day he met chan, he was the happiest just to have him around.

~~

chan woke up a little stunned, an arm around his waist told him he had jisung by his side. everything was so bright then it must still be pretty early.

he didn't want to wake up the boy who hugged him tightly but he needed to get his phone which unfortunately was on the other side of the room. he slowly rubbed his eyes trying to see better, and then held jisung's arm. he tried very hard to detach himself from the boy without bothering him.

a successful task, jisung still seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his bed. chan stared at him. he was so lucky to have him, every day he thought about it.

holding his phone he finally saw... 9:42am. it wasn't that early, but chan woke up at breakfast time, so he should make one.

his phone showed a lot of unread messages.

_1 hour ago_

**a. changbin:** i'll arrive at the studio earlier today, don't be late with your lovely boyfriend this time. want me to take something?

_7 hours ago_

**a. minho:** ask your boyfriend to reply my messages, i know this squirrel is with you.

_40 minutes ago_

**a. jeongin:** hyung, i need your computer. can i stop by your house or at the studio to pick it up later?

_2 hours ago_

**mom:** hi dear, i miss you. everything ready for next week?

chan smiled looking at the screen, he missed his mother too, his whole family. he decided to answer everyone afterwards, he had a mission to accomplish.

he washed his face and immediately went to the kitchen. he opened the fridge looking for the ingredients. he wanted to make pancakes and the most important thing was not to wake up jisung before they were ready and tasty.

he mixed everything up and was starting to roast them. he was in an incredible mood, nothing would take away his smile today.

honestly he wasn't that much of a cooker but he tried. he was definitely better than his friends though. changbin doesn't even know how to crack an egg. seungmin? _no_ , chan already saw he making pancakes one time and poor boy. he didn't know how hyunjin and felix were living together since the two of them are a disaster in the kitchen. minho? _okay_ , he can cook, but he's literally the only one. jeongin is also most likely to burn noodles or something worse. his beloved one? he didn't even try, but that's for the best, chan thought smiling alone.

while waiting for the right time to turn the pancakes he felt a person hugging him from behind.

"making breakfast for who?", jisung asked smiling, his voice was hoarse since he just woke up.

"you love to ruin everything i plan for you, huh? you're supposed to be sleeping", chan replied turning his head a little trying to see him.

"i hate to sleep without you", jisung confessed, kissing chan's shoulder.

chan then turned to kiss his boyfriend properly. he was the prettiest while sleepy. he was the prettiest all the time. chan loved calling him his boyfriend and loved that even his friends were calling jisung like that.

he was also using chan's black and favorite hoodie, it was so big that he didn't need to use anything else. chan couldn't be more in love.

"good morning", he smiled. "you stealed my hoodie".

"good morning", jisung put his hands on chan's waist. "baby, how do i look?"

"perfect. you look like my boyfriend", chan was really sad because there was no compliment good enought for him.

jisung kissed his nose smiling, "thank you, chef".

"i was thinking...", chan started holding his hand. he had an idea a while ago and didn't get out of his head. he wanted to ask as soon as possible, excited. "i'm going to australia next week, i arranged everything with my mom a month ago. and i was thinking... you could go with me".

chan kissed his cheek and continued, "i could introduce you to my family as my boyfriend this time. they know you because of 3racha but they don't know you as my boyfriend, so... what do you think?", chan then kissed his cheeks again and his neck, hoping to melt jisung's heart and convince him right away. "my brother already likes your songs, my sister will probably ask you to teach her how to play the guitar, berry will surely love you too".

he really was trying to convince the boy at any cost, looking at him in the sweetest way possible.

"what about your parents though?", jisung was smiling too, but seemed to doubt. maybe he was a little afraid.

"they'll understand, trust me. i would never take you to a place where you're not welcome or don't feel comfortable around. my family loves you, they'll continue to love you", chan assured him. "what do you say?"

"mmm i say that i'll love going with you", jisung finally replied. chan sighed feeling relieved. he pulled jisung closer and gave him a peck, more excited than ever.

every day he was on cloud nine with this boy. he had never been so happy, he was so grateful to have him in his life. everything about him is perfect and makes chan feel incredibly blessed.

his relationship with jisung seemed perfectly timed. right place, right time. jisung is definitely the right person too, and even better... it's all reciprocated. chan only now understood the feeling of being literally _levitating_.

jisung suddenly held chan's face stopping his kisses. "i may be wrong but i think you burned your pancakes".

chan's eyes widened, jisung was definitely right and couldn't stop laughing at him.

"i'm not going to eat those", jisung smirked, seeing chan fix the mess he made.

this boy will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ᕦ(ツ)ᕤ chan pls dont burn the house
> 
> thank you if you read till the end. stay safe and take care! 🖤


End file.
